


The Breath Between Us

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU。John是一名退役Alpha军医，Sherlock是个即将成年需要婚配的Omega。<br/>相亲，结婚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breath Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fayfayfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayfayfay/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Breath Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989923) by [fayfayfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayfayfay/pseuds/fayfayfay). 



——————————

在酒杯相碰发出的叮当清响中John也适时露出笑容。他并不想笑，但感觉此刻微笑是理所应当的反应；或许这就是大家都喜欢他的原因之一吧。身为医生他对病人态度再好不过，与其他人聚餐时也举止礼貌得体。在中弹退役之前，在沙漠里，烈日下，帐篷中，简陋的驻军处，他都表现得无可指摘。但即使如此这笑容也并不真切，他感到自己仿佛是带着别人的面具。

“现在您是在哪儿工作呢，Dr.Watson？”

交友非常重要，他的心理治疗师说过。有助于他的恢复。他仍会在夜里颤抖，在早该入睡的时分。四周好像有无数双眼睛环绕着他，凝视着他。

“St.Thomas医院，”John喝了口酒礼貌地回答。问话的男人个子高高地，是个秃顶，身穿紫色上衣。John想象这个人的配偶穿着他的上衣在花园里摘花，轻轻弯曲手指整理花束，召唤他出门的样子。John的心因此失措地揪紧了。“急诊科。”

男人微微皱眉。“听起来……大材小用，”他说，“我是指，对于你这样一个从业经验丰富的人而言。”

“我不是心思那么复杂的人，”John回答，“我就喜欢帮助患者。”

在这样一个全是alpha的房间里，在身边不少人都衣着华丽、存在感那么强烈的时候，这句话简直再轻描淡写不过。John没有提自己是部门主管，也省略了有多少手下的事实。他的谦逊是大家喜欢他的另一个原因。

那个男人快要吃完他那份烤羊排。John又点了一份色拉。

“有意思。”那个男人说。

————

家里的冰箱空空如也。John最近外出用餐十分频繁。

绝大多数与他年纪相仿、社会阶层相近的alpha们都有不错的家庭，从医学院时起就是那样。他们有孩子，有完整的家和社交圈。John觉得自己可能是唯一一个单身的。其他独居的alpha们不是丧偶就是身患疾病，或者更糟糕的情况。

John身体健康——基本健康。他一个人住着一个单间，薪水都存进银行，攒了一大笔。他从没结过婚。他的母亲评价他上学期间与beta们谈恋爱的行为是荒谬可笑的——当他选择出国研习医学，参军，前往阿富汗上战场时也获得了同样评价——说实话，他的母亲对他的选择总是诸多微词。同为alpha他却一点也不象她。John还记得自己那个omega父亲，眼神永远虚无空洞，早早就死于酒精中毒。John庆幸自己没有成为母亲那样的alpha。年轻时他也没有想过什么结婚。

他把拐杖靠在床头柜。从战场归来，他没有想到自己有了留学和参军的背景后竟如此炙手可热，最近他参加的相亲连两只手都数不过来。

表亲的友人的儿子。

地铁上遇到的女人的女儿。

他的牙医的侄子。

他上司的女儿。那次太尴尬了。

每次相亲完毕他都会按照习俗伸出手。如果对方和他握手了，John就知道以后没戏了。要是某个omega对他有兴趣，他（或她）就会回避身体接触，而John则可以再与对方联系和约会。有的omega和他握手，也有些羞怯地矜持着，希望之后能接到John的联络。但John没有给他们任何一个打过电话。

John的本能正在斗争。他从未和omega上床。他不否认自己也有欲望，迫切地想要爱与被爱。对他而言孤独的重压大过乏味和无聊。过去交往的beta们最后总以心碎、愤恨的分手告终。可另一方面John也不认为和一位年轻的omega交往会有圆满的可能。他觉得将一位年轻，纯洁，前途无量的男人或女人拴在自己身边，不会有幸福，不会有爱情，不会有电影中上映的一切美好。

因此John处在困惑中。当然，拒绝长辈们向他抛出的橄榄枝是种极其无礼的行为，违背了历来的社会传统。如果他还年轻，很可能会在大学里就参加无数的相亲宴会，直到他的父母与对方父母见面，直到他与某个omega定下婚约。不过事实上John已经三十好几，父母已不在人世。这样的相亲除了给他尴尬以外别无它物。

别人一定觉得，其实那些父母们，都希望自己的子女有一个比年纪一大把、跛着一只脚的男人更好的对象。John心想。

不过今晚他暂且可以从这些愚蠢的心事中解脱。上司叫他给自己讲点战场上的轶事——那是John最不喜欢的事情第三位。但起码能有一个晚上，一个晚上，不必被婚姻烦恼。不过午餐时遇见的那个紫色上衣的男人有个儿子，一个omega儿子。John在行事录里记下：周三，晚上七点半，Holmes。

——————

Mike再度笑出声来。

“这次又是谁啦？”他问，可爱的圆脸笑得鼓鼓的。他递给John一杯黑咖啡。

“一个带着儿子的男人。”John回答，“家境挺不错，他搭话时我很惊讶。”

“是嘛，不过也可能他是在招婿，嗯嗯？”

Mike向来在挑起John的浪漫情怀上不曾失手。早在他们入学前Mike就幸福地结了婚，生了一堆孩子导致他的体型也是当年的好几倍。Omega们应该是那种美得惊人、只要alpha多看几眼就会被激起欲望与热情的存在。John很难相信Mike在他的alpha妻子心里是那样的美人，他的气息早已因为家务琐事而转淡，然而John也知道这对夫妻仍彼此相爱，彼此索求；Mike最小的孩子才两岁。

“我觉得不会。”John说，“那个男人看起来太冷硬刻板，孩子也不太会有什么别出心裁的兴趣之类。”

“或许冷硬刻板才是年轻小伙子需要的呢！”Mike哈哈大笑，“起码我知道我是很喜欢我家Jennifer昨晚给我的那个硬东西的啦。”

John望天。

——————

那豪宅令人生畏。要说惊人，或者华贵，也都对。不过令人生畏才是最确切的。

John拒绝了从大门口坐汽车进去的邀请。现在他可后悔，那条不利索的腿开始给他颜色看，从腰到脚都刺痛不已。当他按习俗以邮件与Mr.Holmes确认晚餐计划时，后者对他愿意与自家进餐表达了无与伦比的感激之情。那之后John从同事口中听说到Holmes家最小的儿子已快要成年，那小子拒绝了众多相亲对象，有时候态度恶劣手段也极其粗暴；Holmes家人几乎要失去希望了。他们真的很迫切需要为儿子找到一个合适的婚约者。因为如果不结婚omega们基本就等于被关在家里直到荷尔蒙分泌停止的更年期，否则很容易会被抓走，被强暴，招致不幸。没有结婚，没有结合，omega们几乎不可能继续学业或工作。当然网络教学与化学抑制剂的发展也正在逐渐缓慢地改变这一现状。

John甚至松了一口气。似乎那个男孩还有希望逃脱婚姻家庭的束缚，自由地度过年少岁月——当然，他希望很大了，他家里已经找不到“门当户对”的对象，甚至看中John，这样一个身心都破破烂烂的军医。那个男孩若象传闻中那么大胆说不定会在晚餐开始前就宣告本次相亲正式结束，徒留他们双方面面相觑……

终于走到底，John按响门铃。

“Dr.Watson。”应门的是一名女士，一名年长的omega女士。Mrs.Holmes，John心想。这真特别，明明Holmes家肯定有仆人。

“晚上好。”他微笑着说，与对方握手。Mr.Holmes就在后面殷切地等着。

“请，”对方说，“请进。”

——

餐桌并不是很长很华丽的那种，但沉默的气氛使John觉得自己和Holmes家人之间距离被拉开了十倍。Mycroft，这家的长子，安静地坐在一边。他遗传他的alpha父亲样貌，个子很高，有点儿谢顶。而那个小儿子还没出现，尽管家人们出于礼貌没有表现得心急如焚，表情也出卖了他们。第一道菜是奶油浓汤，John甚至尴尬得不好意思开动，五份汤就那样一动不动地在碗里冷掉了。

“Dr.Watson，我先生说您喜欢徒步旅行。”Mrs.Holmes开口，非常地优雅。

“以前常去。”John也回以彬彬有礼的笑，在地毯上顿了顿自己的拐杖。Mr.Holmes咳了一声，他的太太显出懊恼的表情。

“也是。”她说。

“你的腿是几时受伤的，Dr.Watson？”Mycroft迅速插话。

John的呼吸一滞。

“他的腿没有受伤。”Mycroft背后传来一个声音。一个高高的年轻人站在大门玄关。

“Sherlock。”Mrs.Holmes说，“拜托，请你坐下。”

John还没来得及把注意力集中到——那个叫Sherlock的年轻人——身上，还没来得及辨认出他眼睛是什么颜色，卷发是怎样的弧度，还没看清他短裤下那双腿，Sherlock就冲到桌边坐下了。

“他的腿没有受伤，”Sherlock说，“受到枪击的是肩膀。”

“我当然知道。”Mycroft硬梆梆地说。

“那么你为什么要——”John试图圆场。

“Sherlock！”Mrs.Holmes严厉地对儿子喊了一声，“抱歉，Dr.Watson，请原谅——”

“医生？”Sherlock反问，“噢，我知道了，显而易见——”

“母亲昨天告诉过你他是医生。”Mycroft翻白眼，“别装得好像——”

Sherlock专注地看着他。纤细的双手支在尖尖的下巴下面。“没错。你从昨晚当班到今天早晨，你为儿童看诊，你毛衣上的毛发太柔软纤细不可能是动物身上的，不过你又是个主管人员，啊啊，文书工作做得不少，你的名字叫John，不是Jonathan——”

“你怎么知——”John的叉子都掉下来了。

“你是左撇子；你没有印章，只是签名，所以钢笔墨水在左手手掌边上留下了印迹。”

John看向手掌。过了一个白天，签名的印迹已经糊成一团。John又抬起头。Sherlock的眼睛很亮，很锐利。

“夜班又是怎么说？我老到熬夜通宵的痕迹都藏不住？”John笑道。

“你手上被纸割伤的地方，”Sherlock纠正他，“几乎全愈合了。尽管你的眼睛还有点充血。”

“Sherlock！”这次是Mr.Holmes。

“精妙绝伦！”John说。桌子上的人顿时安静下来。

Sherlock看向他。John发现，他的眼睛是浅蓝色的。

“你说什么？”Mycroft冷不丁说。

“精妙绝伦？”Sherlock问，目光渐亮，变得充满好奇。

John点头。“是的，真厉害。”

“好了，”Mrs.Holmes开口，“Dr.Watson，您想要三文鱼还是鳟鱼？”

————

John吃了三文鱼，然后又吃了土豆和香菜沙拉。嚼在嘴里他却一点也记不得味道了。Sherlock只管推开眼前的食物，要么自言自语，要么撑在桌子上凑到John跟前；John深深地记住了他热切的样子，还有他谈论各种鞋底，什么头发比重随着年龄的改变以及哪种尸体能引来哪种昆虫之类。

“精妙绝伦！”John只会说，还有“无与伦比！”和“真厉害！”

Holmes夫妇在Sherlock讲话的当口起码沉默了二十分钟。

“你愿意去看看我的蜜蜂吗？”

“蜜蜂？”John问。

“我养蜂，Dr.Watson。”

“外面天黑了，Mr.Holmes。”

“你会喜欢蜜蜂的。”Sherlock说。John以为自己在做梦。真实的人类不会这样生活。真实的年轻人不会养蜂，不会想取悦一个年纪是自己两倍的医生，不会有那样令人想要伸手抚摸的颧骨。

管他做不做梦，John心想，我爱上了一个同性。

————

Sherlock比John高出一英寸还要多。他领着John远离那豪宅，脸上带笑。他的脚步在月光下那么轻盈，又因寒意而微颤。他的头发其实只到脖子，刘海却卷卷的，看起来很长。

“你看得见蜂后吗？”他说，给John看他绘制的蜜蜂飞行地图。

John回答：“很美。”但他指的却不是蜜蜂。

————

等两个人被叫回屋里，John已经感到脉搏剧烈的跳动和因持续微笑而酸痛的脸。他很紧张，他知道Sherlock看得出来；他在Sherlock的眼里已经犹如摊开在地图学家眼前的最简单的云图。John希望Sherlock不要与他握手，他一直一直都不要看到Sherlock的手。

“希望能再次见到你，Dr.Watson。”Mrs.Holmes礼貌的告别象温暖的水流一般冲刷过John的耳朵，又清晰又模糊。

“我也是，Mrs.Holmes,还有Mr.Holmes。”他向两人致意，接着是Mycroft，最后才转向Sherlock，方才在外面冻得耳朵泛着粉色的Sherlock。生平第一次John期待这约定俗成的礼节。他突然找到了握手这个姿势的目的和重要性。如此强烈的欲求只能用坚固的枷锁来束缚。如果Sherlock想礼貌地拒绝他，就会和John握手，如果他不想……

“晚安，Dr.Watson。”Sherlock说。John伸出手，但Sherlock就站在几步开外，没有走近。他的双手背在后面。

John点头，离开时关上了大门。

走出几步后Sherlock在他后面大喊：

“Dr.Watson！”

John回头：“怎么？”

Sherlock吞咽了一下。“在你工作的医院里，你能进入停尸间吗？”

John耸肩。“没问题。”

Sherlock笑逐颜开：“太棒了！”

——————

第一条短信在十小时后到来。当时John正准备去上班，直到中午看时间了他才发现。

你打算几时联系我的父亲约定下次晚餐？——SH

John愣住了。通常在获得omega的首肯之后，进一步接触与否是alpha的责任。要继续与对方约会还是中断往来，主动权在John手里。

为何觉得我想来晚餐

John还没把手机放回口袋就收到短信振动。

因为如果你不来，我的判断就出错了。——SH

那又怎样？John边吃午饭边微笑。他嘴巴，大脑，手指，都兴奋地晕眩着。

我从不出错。——SH

John打开电子邮箱。

——————

“你要在什么地方喝茶？”Mike边吃鸡蛋色拉三明治边问。

“一个俱乐部！我根本不认识！”

“现在的人还会去私人俱乐部嘛？是说，现实里的人？那有点诡异吧对不对，John，对不？”

“我也不知道，Mike。”

——————

喝茶本该是件郑而重之的事。通常在初次一起喝茶之前，两家还要共进一次晚餐。通常双方年纪接近。通常，那个omega不是聪明绝顶的天才。John脑子里转过无数个“通常”。

他坐在一张看起来高档得要命的桌子边，等在一间看起来高档得要命的房间里。Sherlock翩然而入。关门前John望见外面站了一个男人，显然是负责照看Sherlock的人。

门关了。John听见上锁的咔嚓声。Sherlock正看着他，没有走近。他的脚尖正对着John。他没有穿大衣。

“你不冷吗？”John问。旁边放了全套下午茶，还有饼干和三明治。茶壶冒着热气，John感到那温度令自己的手掌变得暖热。

“起码今天不。”Sherlock嘴角上扬，那暗示象给了John当头一棒。

“你还没到——”

“是的，我又不傻，”Sherlock说着坐下，“还没到。”

“要茶吗？”John指指那套茶具。

“谢谢，两块糖。”Sherlock歪进椅子里，冰凉的手指抚上冰凉的嘴唇。

通常倒茶是omega的分内事。通常。John笑了。

————————

他们的第一次身体接触是第二次喝茶的时候。有小甜饼，果酱，柠檬酸酪，不过两人碰都没碰。

当Sherlock试图从窗口跳出去时John抓住他手腕，把他整个人拖回房间里。Sherlock想从逃生梯出去，把John带到他计划的地方。John都不知道那儿有逃生梯。

对John而言，接触分为三种层次：他的手刚碰到Sherlock那带着体热的衬衫布料；衬衫贴到Sherlock身上而John的手随之感觉到他的温度；最后，John紧抓住他，感觉表浅的一切——从表皮的角质层到基底层直到底下的真皮部分，再感觉更深的一切，Sherlock的动脉，静脉，肌肉，骨骼——融合为完美无瑕的记忆。他放开Sherlock后退了。他决定要给他买件大衣。

————————

John开始更规律地拜访Holmes家。

“以后你得负责为他预约牙医，”Mycroft说，“没人盯着他就不吃饭。对日常开销也毫无概念。如果要在付房租与购买电子显微镜里做出抉择，毫无疑问他宁可被赶出去睡大街。”

Mycroft的视线越过茶杯，看着John，高高地仰着头，笔挺的衬衫领子，丝绸领带，温莎结。

“如果你离开他，他就会死。”

————————

每次John去他家，Sherlock都会握着他的手，仿佛John是个迷路的孩子。他把John带到豪宅的每一处不同的角落——船坞，果园，蜂巢——去得最多的，就是他的蜂巢。

工作时间过得太慢。John度日如年，每到下班就一眨眼地消失不见。他的同事都来问他为什么整天傻笑，拐杖怎么不用了。

Sherlock吻他。在滔滔不绝地解释着什么的中途，在收集了某种霉菌样本以后穿着短裤站在水里的当口，他会坐在John的腿上，身体暖乎乎的，纤细柔弱的样子，带着朽木的潮湿的气味。John爱亲吻他嘴唇的感觉，那是很深，很宁谧的感觉。John的身体每一个器官每一寸皮肤每一颗牙齿都能感觉到他；深沉的宁谧象墨水一样浸润他的皮肤，最后他在那暗色里睁开眼，Sherlock，如星般明亮。

“你杀过人吗？”Sherlock问，双手好奇地隔着衣服摸索John的肩膀。

“杀过。”John回答。

“你会为我杀人吗？”Sherlock又问，他直直地注视着John饱经沧桑的脸。

要是有别人敢碰你一下我就毙了他。John心想。他点头：“荣幸之至。”

——————

John所做的最快一个决定就是打电话给Mr.Holmes商谈结婚事宜。他们在John不知道名字的俱乐部里喝着很浓的乌龙茶谈妥了一切巨细靡遗。Holmes家族有一处传统的结婚场地，那儿有地方可以悬挂Watson家族的家徽。Sherlock的十七岁生日就在四个月又十天之后。

——————

那天夜里Sherlock从窗户爬进John的房间。

John被冷冽的空气猛地惊醒。Sherlock四肢紧紧缠绕着他，象蜘蛛一样，湿润的呼吸在John耳边触感犹如吻。

“我要和你结婚，”Sherlock说，“我要和你结婚，在今后一生当中只要我进入热潮期你就会每天干我。我会住在你的家里。我再也不用穿衣服。只要你一分心我就会骑上来，就算你睡着了我也会吸你的老二。”

“Sherlock，拜托。”John哀求。他的呼吸加快了，性器迅速抬头，他甚至感觉血液从指尖和脚趾流向那个部位。

“说你会干我，”Sherlock说，“求你。每天每天我脑子里只能想着这个。求你。”

“我会干你。”John回答。

而你将是我眼中最后的风景。

“我要撕掉你的衣服。”John的声音沙哑，语速飞快，Sherlock的下身紧紧贴着他的。

而我会在你身边，在睡梦中告别这个世界。

“感觉会非常，非常好。”John承诺他。

而那就是我的誓言。

——————

接下来四个月真是地狱般的日子。

John跟Sherlock在一起的时候，有半数时间生怕自己会等不及结合仪式就侵犯他，而另半数时间则想着要是真的干了就好了。他可以想象出全部的画面：Sherlock在他身下打开自己，渴求着，喘息着，因费洛蒙而湿润，盈满。

Sherlock经受了一次热潮，整整56个小时他都在给John发消息。后来John收到几百条，只要碰到手机他就忍不住颤抖。他找个开会的借口请了一天假把自己锁在房间里，对自己说不要去，不能去，不管Sherlock怎么求他都别去。再等两个月十七天，他对自己说。两天后他签下了贝克街221b的租房契约。

他继续与他的未婚夫见面，每周四次，逐渐地了解他，听他说话。好几次John拜访时会看见Sherlock用同一个姿势坐着，手指搭成塔状抵着下巴。其中又有好几次John走时Sherlock还是那样坐着，两人都没说上话。

不过也有时候John一进门Sherlock就整个人扑上来。他（不太情愿地）挣扎开去。等到四个月又九天，John走进Sherlock的卧室。

“拜托，我需要你。”他的未婚夫躁动不安地说着。

“现在不行，”John说，“不然明天你就大肚子了。”明天。

“反正我都要大肚子的！”Sherlock争辩。

“一旦我吻你，我就会发了疯一样地干你。”John轻喘，“我会立刻在这里干你。”

John坐在Sherlock的大床上，Sherlock则坐在他的腿上，大腿内侧碰到John的性器，那么地敏感，因他的omega恋人而饱受煎熬。

John仿佛能看见自己的气息浸入Sherlock，让他体内产生了足够的内啡肽，让他的脸颊和膝盖，甚至鼻尖，都泛红。

John抓住Sherlock的后脑，那卷发散在John指间，缠绕他的骨节。

“你会把头发留长，象这样。”John说，Sherlock在他的手下终究压抑着，低落了下去。

“好。”他说。

“明天。”

——————————

Mike Stamford是John的伴郎。戒指是Kevlar，Sherlock的要求。没有结婚宴会。Holmes夫妇坐在第一排，面无表情，紧紧握着彼此的手。在石碑悬挂处，挂着John百般恳求Harry别挂上去的家徽：白色盾牌，三只黑色乌鸦。Sherlock断断续续地瑟缩着。到今晚他就会完全进入热潮。

“客人几时才走？”Sherlock哀求般地说。

“再几分钟，亲爱的。”John安抚他。

“今天早上我的东西都不见了。”

“Mycroft运走了。”

“我知道，”Sherlock回答，“你要把我带去我们的新家。我知道。”

最后一位客人与John握手告别；John极力保持镇定，在他丈夫的气息下不要发抖。但他一直在笑。

——————

Sherlock坐在黑色轿车后座不断地细声呻吟。John安抚他，不让他脱掉已经被汗浸湿的礼服。Sherlock的皮肤滚烫，不停地出汗，胸口大幅起伏。他火热的呼吸散发出甜美气息，钻入John的鼻子，大脑，血液。

“求你了John。”他说。这几个月似乎他总在不断地哀求着，John甚至怀疑他们会不会停止这种对彼此的强烈的渴求。John感到惊奇，他再也不会想要别人，再也没有第二个人能满足他内心这毫无止尽的，火热、明亮、如烈日一样的需求。

“嘘，Sherlock。”他拍着Sherlock的头发，搂住他，“我会让你湿得不行，我会把你全部填满。”他这样保证着，“先用我的老二，再用我的精液。我要把你射得再也装不下，一直往外流。”

Sherlock呻吟起来，悠长又响亮的呻吟，象是他体内再也无法雌伏的野兽的觉醒。轿车停下了。

————

Sherlock双腿僵硬，踩上人行道时膝盖却一下子软了。John不得不把新婚丈夫抱上楼。

221b里已经满是家具和打包箱，上面是John的笔迹备注。唯一没有打开过的房间就是卧室，John踢门而入，房间里就象他布置的，暗黄的灯光，大床上铺着羊毛毯子。Sherlock柔软的身体落了上去，象雪落在地上一样，完美地融化。他扯开西服和衬衫，一边挣脱一边让John为他脱鞋。当他的手指勾住腰带时，一下子顿住了。

John就跪坐在床脚，想要思考却怎么都做不到。Sherlock的身体就陈列在他眼前，他伸出手的同时Sherlock也向他摸来。他们的指间触碰到了。Sherlock急速地呼吸，双唇湿润，像是阳光下的冰棒。John爬上床，伏在他身上，扭动着脱掉自己的衣服。他们的身体贴到一起。Sherlock的呜咽，全新的感受瞬间席卷了他们。他们的裤子却脱得很慢，因为不时的呻吟间他们彼此拥抱，彼此摸索。

Sherlock突然全然地呈现在John眼前，性器坚挺地贴着平坦的小腹。

John浑身发抖。“哦上帝，上帝，Sherlock。”

Sherlock的大腿内侧是晶亮的体液，是他的欲望证明。他的小穴收缩着，放松着，而John的性器猛烈抽动起来，叫嚣着要填满那个地方。

John用手指抚摸他的大腿，然后是臀肉，最后才轻轻地探入他体内。温暖的丝绸般的紧致。Sherlock渴望地呼喊，头重重靠在枕头上扭来扭去。

John收回手指，湿漉漉的、颤抖的手指。Sherlock因欲望而战栗，紧紧闭着眼睛。John的另一只手抚摸他的小腹，柔软的皮肤绷紧了。Sherlock的膝盖夹住的手肘。

“别动，”他说，“进来，求你，求你，进来。”他啜泣着。

John的感官系统突然停止了工作。Sherlock瘫软在床上，John伸手环住他的腰，身体贴上去，在Sherlock的尖叫中将整个性器粗暴地戳刺进去，进入那温暖湿润毫无阻碍的最深处。

等到John再度恢复感官，他已经被快感冲击得发痛。他抽插了一次，再一次，Sherlock身上满是汗水，不停地颤抖。“我要到了。”他突然这么说，毫无预警地被风暴般的高潮吞没，不断逸出的喘息清脆而零落。John深埋进他体内与他一起度过这风暴，在他耳边呢喃着，倾诉着对他的爱，索求着他的身体，一次又一次地感谢他。

“我爱你。”John说，加快了抽插，不断撞击Sherlock的后臀。他感到自己的性器开始鼓胀。

“在我体内成结。”Sherlock哀求道，软绵地躺在床上。

“不可以，现在不行，第一次还不行……”John挣扎。

“就那样做吧，求求你，John！”

而John真的做了，性器深深进入Sherlock的身体，他眼前一片空白，只有高潮一波又一波地冲刷他们的身体，他们两个人的身体。

John，大脑因快感而晕眩着，他幸福地，宛如梦幻地想，他听到了Sherlock说“我也爱你”。

 

END


End file.
